Piratas del caribe: En busca del perla
by LadySparrow248
Summary: Despues de abandonar a su primer y unico amor en una isla, el Capitan Jack Sparrow se adentra en el oceano en un intento por encontrar su mas preciada pocesion; el Perla Negra. Lo que el no sabe es que tambien encontrara otra cosa... el amor.


Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga:

La chica estaba desesperada, lo había intentado todo para que Jack no la dejara sola en esa isla. Lo odiaba por haber matado al único ser querido que le quedaba, su padre el pirata temido por piratas, Barbanegra. Quería venganza, ver sufrir a Jack por todo lo que le había hecho, pero muy dentro de su corazón sabia que sentía algo por él, siempre había sido así.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde el momento en que te conoci- dijo Angelica, revelándole toda la verdad a Jack.

-Bueno, adelante- contesto él como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Esta era la primera vez que la muchacha se atrevía a decirle la verdad, ella siempre fue una persona muy reservada; no es de esas personas que le cuenta sus pensamientos a medio mundo y te marea con conversaciones inútiles. La chica trago saliva y se acerco a Jack.

-Te amo- dijo finalmente, al parecer todas sus mentiras se habían convertido en verdades.

-Al igual que yo, siempre lo hize y siempre lo hare- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Angelica olvidara todo lo que el pirata le había hecho.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y ambos podían sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Se acercaron mas y justo cuando sus labios iban a tocarse Jack hizo algo que solo el se atrevería a hacer.

-Adios- dijo corriendo directo al bote y haciendo enojar a la muchacha de una manera que solo el podía.

-¡JACK!- exclamo Angelica. La chica estaba a punto de perdonarlo justo cuando el lo deja parada a mitad de la isla.

De repente ella recordó "_un pistola, un tiro" _Tomo el arma y disparo solo para oír un chapoteo en el agua.

-¡Fallaste!- exclamo el pirata mientras se alejaba.

"Maldito suertudo" murmuro Angelica mientras veía como el bote se volvía solo una pequeña mota en el horizonte. Ahora estaba sola en esa isla y con suerte alguien la rescataría en menos de dos días. No tenía comida ni agua, tendría que buscar su propio refugio.

-Me vengare de ti, Sparrow- dijo la muchacha apretando los puños fuertemente- aunque séa lo ultimo que haga.

Después de perder el bote de vista, Angelica suspiro y se sento a la orilla, no tenía ganas de buscar alimento, primero tenía que calmarse. La muchacha reviso los únicos recursos que tenía a la mano, tenía un chuchillo que le había quitado a Jack y la soga con la cual él pirata la había atado. Paso una mano por su cabello, empezaba a oscurecer y aún no había buscado refugio. Recordó su camarote en el barco de su padre, acogedor y calientito. Extrañaba tanto a su padre, ahora poseía muchos años más de vida y todos robados de él gracias a ese maldito pirata que la había corrompido.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una muchacha muy hermosa caminaba por los pasillos del convento. Llevaba una vela en la mano y en la otra una taza de chocolate caliente. Eran mitades de diciembre y el frio ya se hacía presente. De repente un sonido la sobresalto e hizo que ella soltara la vela y esta cayera al suelo haciendo bastante evidente la falta de luz a mitades de la noche._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto ella con una voz bastante atemorizada._

_-Disculpa, cariño pero ¿es acaso este un burdel?- pregunto una voz masculina muy cerca de ella._

_El desconocido tenía un extraño modo de hablar, seguramente no era proveniente de España. La chica empezó a buscar la vela en el suelo, empujándola con el pie hasta que la encontró. Ella tomo la vela y le encendió fuego de nuevo alumbrando el rostro de aquel hombre. _

_Era un hombre moreno __con los ojos de color marrón oscuro y el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, que llevaba con trenzas y rastas, tenía una pequeña barba de chivo que recogía en dos trenzas. Lleva varios abalorios colgados del pelo, una misteriosa moneda que reposaba en su frente, encima del pañuelo que lleva en la cabeza, una cadena de plata y una aguja de hueso en el cabello. En el lado derecho de su mandíbula tenía una herida abierta. La muchacha conocía muy bien a los de su tipo… piratas, tenían estrictamente prohibido juntarse con alguna de aquellos hombres despiadados y estafadores._

_-No- respondió la chica con un acento español- esto es un convento para mujeres._

_-Un convento ¿eh?- dijo él hombre sonriendo-no pareces alguien que debería estar en un convento, cariño ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Solo será un rato._

_-No puedo, no debería estar hablando con usted en primer lugar, asi que por favor váyase- dijo la muchacha entre preocupada y neviosa._

_-Oh vamos cariño- dijo el pirata sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a tan hermosa muchacha- regresaremos antes del amanecer._

_La chica estaba desesperada, si la veían con un hombre a mitad de la noche la sacarían del convento ¡y peor si era un pirata! El hombre no parecía dispuesto a irse y no podía dejar que alguien la descubriera, estar en el convento era lo que ella siempre había soñado pero había algo en el hombre que le causaba curiosidad._

_-Esta bien- respondió al final de mala gana- pero debes prometer que me regresaras al convento._

_-Tienes mi palabra- respondió él levantando una mano- pero a cambio debes prometerme que pasarás un buen momento conmigo._

_-De acuerdo…_

_-Jack- agrego el hombre con una sonrisa._

_-Angelica- respondió ella girándose para dejar la vela y la taza en la mesa en caso de que alguien decidiera venir a ver. "Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé"- murmuro Angelica más para si misma mientras salía por la ventana con ayuda de Jack._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La chica apretó la arena que tenía sostenida en la mano, con ira. "Maldigo el día en que te conocí" murmuro para si misma. Angelica observo el horizonte y de repente observo algo que llamo su atención; un pequeño muñeco se acercaba a ella traído por las olas. "Jack" murmuro reconociendo el pequeño muñeco al instante. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro mientras una idea se apoderaba poco a poco de su mente.

Alguien cercano a eél:

El sol caía sobre el océano mientras el alba se volvia de un color rojo mezclado con naranja. En el amplio océano que se abría paso hasta el horizonte navegaba un solitario barco de velas blancas. Dentro del barco en un solitario camarote yacía un hombre, su mirada era fija en una botella que contenía un pequeño barco de velas negras. El hombre parecía hipnotizado por el contenido de tal botella, tanto que el sonido en la puerta lo sobresalto.

-Perdone, señor- dijo un hombre bajito, de cabello gris y barba blanca a los lados de su rostro-llegaremos a tortuga en menos de media hora.

-Leve anclas maestre maestre Gibbs- respondió el capitán Jack Sparrow levantándose de silla y tomando la botella con el barco adentro y su brújula.

-Pero señor- interrumpió Gibbs- aún no hemos llegado.

-Lo sé, pero me temo que este barco no es mío y no pienso ser arrestado al bajar así que usaremos el bote y robaremos otro al bajar. ¡Ah! y toma todo el Ron que encuentres. Además no me gusta el color de este es muy… colorido.

-Aye, mi capitán- contesto él hombre adentrándose en el camarote en donde Jack estaba tan solo hace un momento.

Jack se quedo en silencio, observando el océano, su único amor o eso creía él. Observo su brújula, últimamente había estado algo defectuosa, te mostraba una dirección y de repente te mostraba la dirección contraría, parece que el capitán ya no sabía lo que quería "¡Claro que lo se!" penso él observando la botella. "El perla" pensó otravez con mirada codiciosa.

Durante las dos semanas anteriores el y Gibbs habían tratado de sacar al tan preciado barco de las profundidades en las cuales el pirata barbanegra lo había hundido. Lamentablemente no hicieron mayor cosa, ya que al llegar al lugar exacto donde yacía-fue una hazaña muy difícil ya que la brújula había estado fallando-no lograron sacar al barco de tan oscuras aguas. Ahora iban de regreso a tortuga, a buscar ayuda y lo que todo pirata necesita, una tripulación.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, el pirata se estiro y dio un trago a su botella de Ron que ya estaba casí vacía. Él observo el interior de la botella, tristemente.

-¡Gibbs!- exclamo sucumbido por el efecto del alcohol.

-Si mi capitán- contesto él hombre bajándose del bote, trastrabillando.

-Se nos acabo el Ron. Necesitaré un poco más si pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo. ¿Dónde esta la taverna más cercana?

-A tan solo unos metros de aquí, señor.

-Entonces ¿que esperamos?- dijo caminando de forma graciosa, el capitán se detuvo en cero y se giro hacía Gibbs- tu primero, no creo saber el camino.

Gibbs asintió y luego de caminar unos pocos minutos llegaron a una taberna llena de piratas. El ambiente olía a Alcohol y otro olor muy desagrable. Buscaron una silla y ambos se sentaron.

-Que bueno es volver a casa- dijo Jack aspirando el olor de la taberna hasta el fondo.

-Dos botellas de Ron, por favor-le dijo Gibbs a la muchacha que recíen se acababa de acercar a ellos, ella asintió de mala gana y se retiro para traer las botellas.

-¡Digame, maestre Gibbs!- exclamo Jack haciendo ademanes con las manos-¿Qué cree usted que necesitamos para sacar a mi amado perla del fondo del mar?

-Bueno señor- contesto él rascando su barbilla-hemos probado con brujos, chamanes y todo tipo de marineros audaces y astutos… yo pienso que para sacar el perla necesitamos que el que lo aprisiono nos diga como.

Jack rio escandalosamente y su rostro mostro duda. Todos en la taberna giraron su cabeza hacía el y lo vieron con disgusto.

-Gibbs- dijo el pirata limpiándose las lagrimas que habían caído a causa de su risa- se te olvida un pequeñísimo detalle, Barbanegra ya no existe, yo mismo lo envié a su tumba.

-No me refería a él, Jack. Me refiero a alguien cercano a él.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos y de su boca salió una risa nerviosa.

-¿Angelica dices?- pregunto- para estas momentos ya debería estar muy lejos de esa isla. No la conoces Gibbs, es muy astuta cuando quiere algo.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con ir a buscarla- contesto Gibbs encogiéndose de hombros-es la única que sabe como sacar al perla de las profundidades.

No iba a negarlo, Jack estaba nervioso por ver a aquella mujer de nuevo. La había dejado sola en esa isla justo cuando ella le había declarado su amor, seguro estaría furiosa. De repente sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al pensar en ella. "Talvez tengo hambre" pensó negando aquel sentimiento. Por más que le dolía admitirlo- porque el era una persona muy independiente- necesitaba la ayuda de Angelica.

-Esta bien- contesto dándole un trago grande a la botella de Ron-partiremos mañana al amanecer. Por ahora necesitamos una tripulación.

-¡Aye, mi capitán! de eso me encargaré yo- dijo Gibbs dirigiéndose hacía un grupo de marineros.

El pirata se quedo solo en la mesa, en silencio. Observando el interior de la botella de Ron, ya se estaba empezando a aburrir cuando Gibbs regreso con una muchacha.

-Aquí hay alguien que quisiera unirse a la tripulación, capitán-dijo él presentando a la que venía a su lado- creo que nos podría ser de mucha utilidad.

Jack levanto la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que conocía bastante bien. La muchacha parecía de unos veinticinco años, su pelo era rubio oscuro y era de una figura esbelta. Jack la observo y sonrió…

Ayudame a encontrarlo:

-Elizabeth Swann-dijo recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla- ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi.

-¿Cómo estas, Jack?- pregunto ella sonriendo, su voz no había cambiado nada.

-No mejor que tu, cariño. No has cambiado nada, dime ¿Cómo te conservas tan bien después de tener un niño?

El rostro de la chica cambio totalmente y reflejo una gran tristeza y dolor. Una fina lagrima cayo por sus mejillas pero ella la limpio rápidamente. Gibbs pareció notarlo y le ofreció una silla para que se sentara.

- Nunca lo tuve, Jack- continuo ella con la voz cortada- perdí el bebe al sexto mes de embarazo. Te he estado buscando desde que sucedió.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos. Elizabeth ¿buscándolo a él? Jack siempre había tenido cierto interés en la muchacha pero después de matarlo y traicionarlo las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, además ella estaba casada con Will Turner, nunca había amado amado a Jack realmente.

-Siento mucho tu perdida- dijo Jack tomando la mano de la muchacha-mis mas sinceros pesames.

-Gracias, Jack- murmuro la chica melancólicamente

-Si hubiera algo –dijo Gibbs sentándose a su lado-en lo que pudiéramos ayudarla señorita Swan…

-La hay, Gibbs- respondió ella- llevame contigo, Jack. Te lo ruego.

-¿y cual es el motivo por el cual quieres ir, cariño?-pregunto el pirata con curiosidad.

-Tengo que ver a Will. Tengo que decirle que nuestro hijo a muerto, necesito verlo; tenerlo a mi lado. Se que tu no lo entiendes, que nunca has estado enamorado pero no he logrado olvidarme de él. Todos y cada uno de mis miserables días pienso en él y espero esos ocho años que faltan con cada fibra de mi ser- dijo la muchacha rogándole al pirata- tengo que verlo otra vez. Por favor Jack, ayudame a encontrarlo.

-¿Porque no partiste tu sola, cariño?-dijo él tratando de convencerla de que el no podía ayudarla en nada- te sería inútil venir conmigo pues no me dirijo exactamente hacía donde tu quieres ir.

-Will me encontrara, lo sé- contesto ella aferrándose fuertemente a las pocas esperanzas que tenía- sabes que no puedo navegar un barco sola, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, con tu brújula.

-¿Qué paso con el barco de Sao Feng?

-Al saber de mi embarazo tuve que dejar a alguien más a cargo. No he sabido nada de él hasta el día de hoy. Tan solo unos rumores falsos.

Jack la observo por un momento y recordó los momentos que había pasado con ella en la isla, solos. Recordó como murmuraba en nombre de Will mientras estaba dormida. Por un momento sintió demasiada lastima de ella. Ella y el joven Turner eran los únicos que lograban sacar su lado noble. El capitán suspiro, no podía creer lo que iba a decir.

-Esta bien- contesto él-pero por favor no desperdicies mi Ron.

Elizabeth sonrió y se acerco a Jack para darle un gran y sincero abrazo. Como solía hacerlo cuando algo que había hecho Jack enserio la enorgullecía.

-Esta bien, sin tantos abrazos ¿quieres?- dijo él separando cuidadosamente a la muchacha.

Ella rio y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Desea algo señorita Swann?- pregunto Gibbs, siempre caballeroso con ella.

-Con una de estas será suficiente- contesto Elizabeth tomando una de las botellas de Ron que habían en la mesa.

-y dime, Jack- pregunto la muchacha dando un trago a la botella-¿son ciertos los rumores?

-¿Cuál de todos?- pregunto él.

-El de que estuviste en la fuente de la juventud.

-Tan cierto como que mi nombre es Jack Sparrow- contesto él con una sonrisa.

-¿y el que has perdido el Perla y ahora intentas recuperarlo?

-Tambien cierto, necesito encontrar a una vieja amiga que me ayudara con tan complicada tarea.

-Nada ha cambiado ¿o si? – pregunto la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica- Misma historia, el mismo Jack.

Como tu sombra:

Jack sintió como sus piernas se aflojaban al divisar a una muchacha de cabello marron y ojos cafes en la distancia. Parecía ser la única en esa pequeña isla. Poco a poco el navío se fue acercando a la orilla.

-¿Nervioso, Jack?- pregunto Elizabeth burlándose de Jack-La chica no parece muy feliz. Pareciera que incluso quisiera matarte.

-Nada nuevo- contesto él con expresión despreocupada mientras se subía al bote.

Desde la orilla Angelica observaba como Jack bajaba del bote, acompañado de una muchacha que nunca había visto en su vida. Apretó el muñeco que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda. Su venganza llegaría pronto.

-Asi que sobreviviste-dijo Jack fingiendo asombro.

-No gracias a ti-ladró ella.

-Solo fueron un par de semanas- respondio él haciendo muecas.

-¡Dos infernales semanas, Sparrow! "_Descuida, es una ruta de comercio. Te rescataran en unos días"- _dijo ella imitando perfectamente a Jack.

El pirata rió y eso solo provoco que la muchacha se irritara más. Por un momento tubo el impulso de apretar el muñeco que ahora tenía dentro su chaqueta ya sucía y con agujeros.

-Vamos, cariño; no seas tan enojada-interrumpió el pirata acercándose a ella- vengo a hacerte una gran oferta que se que no rechazaras.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti, Sparrow! ¡TE ODIO!

-No mientas. Tu misma me declaraste tu amor en esta misma isla.

La muchacha sintió que el corazón le dio un brinco al recordar aquel día. Eso hizo que se enojara aun más, si eso era posible. Se odiaba a si misma por amarlo.

-¿Enserio lo creíste, Jack?- mintió ella- Aprende a distinguir un engaño de una verdad.

-Sea lo que haya sido- respondió él sin tomarle importancia alguna-te diré la propuesta de todos modos. Tu me ayudas a sacar al perla de la botella y yo te saco de esta isla ¿Qué tal?

-¿y que te hace creer que te ayudare? – se bufo ella.

El pirata camino hacia la orilla de la isla y giro la cabeza hacía ambos lados. Después de un rato regreso junto a ella.

-Yo no veo ningún barco cerca de aquí- dijo él sonriendo- y no creo que quieras quedarte aquí mas tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

-Eres un bastardo- dijo ella sacando humo por las orejas- matas a mi padre, la única familia que me quedaba ¿¡y ahora pides mi ayuda? No esperes que vaya corriendo a tus brazos como todas las mujeres hacen, Jack.

-Yo solo lo ayude a hacer lo que todo padre debería hacer, dar la vida por su hija. Al parecer el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ya ves que clase de padre tenías, cariño.

-¡CÁLLATE!- exclamo esta acercándose al pirata con un cuchillo en mano, listo para clavárselo a Jack en el corazón-voy a matarte, Sparrow, aunque falle en el intento.

-No te atreverías- contesto él con la mirada fija a la punta del cuchillo, nervioso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Recuerdas Santo Domingo? Tuviste la oportunidad y no lo hiciste. Nunca podrás deshacerte de mi, mi querida Angelica, soy como tu sombra.

-Desgraciadamente sí- contestó ella con disgusto y apuntando el cuchillo más cerca- pero bueno, después de todo no necesito una.

-No lo hagas, Angelica- dijo él tomando el cuchillo lentamente y quitándoselo a la muchacha- sabes muy bien que te conviene ir conmigo. Piénsalo de esta manera, lo único que quiero es tu ayuda y a cambio podrás tener cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquiera?-pregunto ella observando como Jack caminaba alrededor de ella.

-Cualquiera ¿Qué dices?

La muchacha lo pensó por un momento. Había una cosa que ansiaba con todo su corazón, el único recuerdo que poseía de su padre y que ahora lo tenía otro hombre. Pensó en cada una de las posibilidades, talvez Jack podría ayudarla a obtener lo que quería pero le costaba confiar en él, ya le había mentido muchas veces.

-¡Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, cielo!- exclamo el Pirata desesperado mientras observaba como la chica tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-¡Estoy pensando, Sparrow!- respondió ella-¿Qué pasa si faltas a tu promesa, Jack?

Jack suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lo ves?- le pregunto a la chica de cabello castaño detrás de él- te dije que no accedería. Esto fue una simple perdida de tiempo.

Jack caminó de vuelta al barco seguido por la chica. Angelica lo observo con rabia y se encamino hacía él.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Vete si quieres!- grito- ¡Ya quiero ver como regresas lloriqueando por mi!

El pirata se detuvo en cero y se giro hacía ella.

-No eres mi única opción- respondió el con una mueca.

En ese momento la chica sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y cayo al suelo, desmayada. Al parecer la falta de comida ya había hecho efecto. Jack suspiro y se acerco a ella. La cargo en sus brazos y la llevo al barco, al parecer se salió con la suya de uno u otro modo…

Tenemos un trato:

Cuando despertó, la muchacha tenía una frazada encima y sus manos y rostro estaban limpios. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz proveniente de la ventana lastimaba sus ojos. Giro su cabeza hacía una pequeña mesa que había en la esquina del camarote y vio a una muchacha de pelo castaño sentada sobre la silla y dándole la espalda.

-Jack- murmuro para sí misma.

Intento tomar el cuchillo que tenía guardado en su bolsa, pero recordó que Jack se lo había quitado. Se quito la frazada de encima y camino lentamente hacía la salida.

-Asi que ya despertaste- dijo la chica castaña-debes tener hambre.

Angelica se volteo y vio a la de ojos marrones de pie en medio de la habitación. Camino lenta y cautelosamente hacía ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto viendo que el barco no era como ninguno que hubiera visto antes.

-Estas en el HMS Victory. Un barco de la marina real.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto Angelica sujetando su cabeza, tratando de contener el dolor.

-Te desmayaste en la isla. Jack te rescato y te trajo aqui- respondió ella.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto la muchacha viendo como la castaña hablaba sobre Jack, como si fueran amigos de la infancia.

Ella rio para si misma y se acerco a la muchacha.

-Mas de lo que crees. Soy Elizabeth Swann- dijo ella agitando la mano de Angelica.

-Angelica Teach- contesto ella.

-¿Teach, eh? Me suena bastante el nombre ¡Ah, ya lo recordé! Edward Teach, el pirata Barbanegra ¿Eres algo suyo?

En cuanto la muchacha menciono el nombre de su padre, Angelica sentió como su corazón se encogía y no pudo evitar que su mandibula empezara a temblar y las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

-Mi padre, para ser exactos- contesto conteniendo las lagrimas.

Al parecer Elizabeth había notado la tristeza de Angelica. La chica prefirió callarse y ofrecerle algo de comer. Se sentaron en silencio mientras se observaban la una a la otra, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro la peor pesadilla de Angelica.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Lizzie- dijo Jack guiñándole el ojo a la castaña.

-Cuando quieras- contesto ella llevantandose y lléndo hacía la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Jack- dijo ella siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Eso lo sé- contesto él dándole vuelta a la silla y sentándose con el respaldo de frente- lo digo porque no quiero que huyas.

-Nunca accedí a venir.

-Lo siento pero interprete tu desmayo como un "lo necesitabas"- contesto él sonriendo.

-No te ayudare Jack. Aunque me tortures no te diré como hacerlo.

El pirata hizo una mueca y bufó.

-Lo haras si quieres salir de este barco y no ser prisionera por siempre- le dijo el amenazándola y levantando las cejas.

-Me arrojare al agua y nadare hacía la isla más cercana.

-Suerte con los tiburones.

-Con tu cabeza como carnada seguro me dejaran en paz- contesto ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Podemos discutir todo el día si quieres, cariño pero no tengo tiempo. No descansaré hasta encontrar el perla negra y por lo tanto tu no saldrás de este barco así que te recomiendo que empiezes a hablar.

La muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo se brazos, con gesto serio.

-¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?-pregunto con una ceja alzada- no pienso revelar nada hasta que prometas que tendre lo que deseo. Recuerda que tenemos un trato.

-Entonces , díme. - contesto él- Te daré lo que sea a cambio de tener mi barco de nuevo, tu solo pídelo.

¿¡La espada:¿

-Quiero un barco, Jack. Como sabrás no se me da muy bien el estar en tierra- expuso Angelica frotando el borde de una copa con el dedo-prefiero navegar y no puedo hacerlo sin un barco.

El pirata rio y se puso de pie.

-Mi querida Angelica, no puedo darte el perla ¿Qué sentido tendría el buscarlo para luego perderlo de nuevo?

-No quiero tu mugroso barco. Quiero el barco de mi padre, el venganza de la reina Ana. Es la única posesión que me cada de él y es legítimamente mía- dijo ella acercándose a el pirata juguetonamente-pero como sabes, el hombre de una pierna se lo arrebato a mi padre y yo solita no se lo podré quitar.

-Lo siento mi querida Angelica pero yo no puedo ayudarte con eso- expuso Jack mientras chocaba contra la pared a la que Angelica lo había empujado.

La muchacha rió sarcásticamente y llevo un dedo a la mejilla de Jack acariciándola delicadamente.

-Creéme que lo harás- murmuro ella- si quieres tener tu barco de nuevo. Te diré como sacar al perla si tu júras que recuperaras mi barco y me lo devolverás.

El pirata asintió con la cabeza energéticamente mientras cerraba los ojos a causa de la sensación que la piel de la muchacha le causaba. Angelica sonrió y dijo:

-Veras, Jack; la única manera de sacar tu barco es utilizando el mismo objeto que usaron para hundirlo.

-No comprendo- dijo él moviendo levemente su bigote.

-Piensa, Jack – insistió Angélica con un tono seductor-¿Qué es lo que controla el barco? ¿Qué es lo que Barbossa le quito a mi padre?

-¿La espada?-pregunto él abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¿eso es lo único que se necesita? Eso si que es fácil, se la pediré prestada a Hector.

Jack caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió, de repente la puerta se cerro de golpe frente a su rostro y Angelica aparecío tras ella.

-No es así de simple- añadió ella.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Jack extrañado.

-No- contesto ella negando con la cabeza- la única manera de obtener la espada es que el mismo te la ceda por su propia voluntad y por lo que veo, el hombre de una pierna no esta muy dispuesto a devolvértela ¿ o si?

Jack lo pensó por un momento. Lo único que pedia la muchacha era ese barco en el cual no tenía el más minimo interés. El problema era como le haría para obtener aquella espada sin tener que arriesgarse, claro. El pirata rasco su barbilla y al final dijo:

-Bien, puedes tener el barco. No tengo interés alguno en él, pero tienes que ayudarme a arrebatarle la espada a Barbossa o no hay trato ¿Savvy?

-Ya te lo dije, no se la puedes quitar; el te la tiene que dar por su propia voluntad, de otra manera no servirá, seguirá perteneciéndole a su antiguo dueño.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?-pregunto el pirata algo distraído.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la espada puede rescatar a todos y cada uno de los barcos que había en el camarote de Barbanegra. Sería muy peligroso si lo hiciera. Tendría la mayor flota que los siete mares jamás hayan visto, sería… invencible.

El los ojos del pirata apareció un destello y su rostro reflejo avaricia y deseo de poder. Angelica conocía esa mirada, nadie detendría a Jack en lo que se proponía y al parecer quería más que solo el perla.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Sparrow- interrumpió Angelica sirviéndose una copa de Ron- primero debes idear un plan para conseguir la espada, lo demás, son detalles.

-Descuida, cielo- dijo él caminando hacia ella- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Lo sé- contesto ella seriamente- de eso no hay duda.

Jack sabía a lo que ella se refería. Hace muchos años el la había enamorado y tan solo la había usado para sus propios fines, al principio ella no acedía pero al final el pirata la convenció y la convirtió en la astuta estafadora que es ahora. Al parecer si conseguía todo lo que quería, casi siempre.

-Bueno- interrumpió la muchacha- estaré en la cubierta, si es que puedo salir "capitán"

El pirata rio sarcásticamente ante el comentario de la muchacha y le indico que saliera. La muchacha le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. En eso Jack lo recordó, ahora tenía que encontrar a Barbossa así que debía colocar un nuevo curso, ya se le ocurriría como obtener la espada en el camino. El pirata saco su brújula y la observo: Norte, Sur, Norte, Sur… y así se repetía. El, molesto, golpeo el artefacto y este paro en norte. Jack sonrio y salió a cubierta llevándose la gran sorpresa de que a donde la flecha apuntaba era nada más y nada menos que… Angelica.

-Vaya- murmuro para si mismo- al parecer sigue fallando.

Que tienes Jack?

-Vaya, capitán- dijo Gibbs viendo a Jack tambalearse directo a él-al parecer tuvo una muy larga noche.

-Ni te imaginas- contesto él frotándose las sienes- Gibbs ¿Dónde crees que pueda encontrar una pierna?

-¿Para que la quiere, señor?- pregunto Gibbs entre confundido y divertido.

-Olvidalo- dijo el haciendo ademanes con la mano y apoyándose en el poste- no creo que la quiera a cambio de esa espada.

-¿Quién, Barbosa?

-Aye. No se que podría darle a cambio, al parecer ya tiene todo lo que necesita, nos aproximamos a nuestro destino y sigo sin encontrar la manera de que me ceda la espada.

-La señorita Teach podría ayudarlo en esto, señor. Le djio como obtener la espada, seguro sabra como Barbanegra se la quito a su predecesor o incluso como funciona la magia de tan oscuro artefacto.

-Nah- negó Jack tomando un trago de la botella de Ron que tenía en la mano- sigue enojada porque la tengo de prisionera. Se metió a mi camarote y cerro la puerta, así que hoy dormiremos en la cubierta, maestre Gibbs.

Gibbs rió y giro con poco el timon del barco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como pensando hasta que Elizabeth llego a la cubierta.

-¿Bonita noche, no?- pregunto observando como las estrellas se reflejaban en el amplio mar.

-Aye- respondió Gibbs felizmente- tiene usted toda la razón señorita Swann, es un noche como ninguna otro. Nunca había visto el cielo tan estrellado en todos los años que llevo navegando.

-Yo no veo la diferencia- añadió Jack viendo con indiferencia hacía el cielo.

Elizabeth rió y se acerco hacía Jack.

-Nos referimos a la noche y a cierta personita- añadió ella señalándolo-¿Qué tienes Jack? Te hemos visto un poco raro desde ayer.

-No se de que hablan- respondió él un poco tenso y nervioso- nunca he estado mejor.

-Pues a eso mismo nos referimos. Desde que la muchacha se subió a este barco, andas muy pensativo- añadió Gibbs observando a Jack.

-Claro que no- contesto él haciendo una mueca graciosa- nada de eso. Lo único que me interesa es el perla y nada más y pónganse a trabajar si no quieren caminar por la plancha.

Jack se aparto de ellos y se dirigió directo a su camarote y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta… "Maldita sea" pensó al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se asomo por la cerradura y vio a Angelica profundamente dormida en su cama. Por un momento su corazón se enterneció pero al segundo siguiente su espalda le dolió y deseo más que nada estar en su cama. De mala gana regreso a la cubierta arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué miran?- pregunto quitándose su chaleco y colocándolo en el suelo para recostarse.

-Nada, capitán- respondieron ellos al unísono.

Jack se volteó y se acosto. La fría madera bajo él le impedía estar comodo, sentía como la briza chocaba contra su rostro y eso le causaba escalofríos. Despues de varios intentos fallidos para poderse dormir golpeo la madera y se levanto. Observo el timón y vio que no había nadie. "Ya han de estar durmiendo" dijo él. Giro su cabeza y evidentemente vio a Gibbs en una muy bien armada hamaca, durmiendo placenteramente. "Como no se me ocurrió" pensó.

Giro su cabeza de nuevo y vio a una muchacha de cabellos cafes salir de su camarote con algo en la mano."Seguro quiere escapar" se dijo a si mismo y fingió estar dormido. Oía como los pasos de la muchacha se acercaban hacía él y repentinamente sintió que algo suave y calientito caía sobre su frio cuerpo. Momentos después escucho como los pasos se alejaban y abrió los ojos. Angelica entraba al camarote de nuevo y el tenía una frazada encima.

-¿Qué?- se dijo a si mismo ante tan tierno acto.

Repentinamente Jack escucho un sonido fuerte, algo que choco contra la madera. Se levanto rápidamente y vio a Gibbs en el suelo.

-¡Gibss, cerdo asqueroso! ¡Levantate!- ordeno el pirata algo enojado.

-Si.. si, Señor- contesto él medio dormido y frotándose los ojos.

Gibbs se subió de nuevo a la hamaca y empezó a roncar. Jack por su parte puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a dormir de nuevo, sin poder dejar de pensar porque Angelica había sido amable con él. "Ella nunca es así" pensó "seguro quiere algo, ya hablare con ella mañana" . Con la frazada encima Jack cayo dormido rápidamente con su mente aun atormentándolo con la manera de cómo robar esa espada.

Sigues sin conseguir nada:

Angelica se encontraba en la cubierta, sentada sobre un banco y observando el horizonte. Todo en el barco estaba silencioso y lo único que sus oídos percibían era el tamborileo de sus dedos en la madera. La chica empezaba a alterarse, ya había estado en ese barco por más de dos semanas y Jack no hallaba respuesta a como quitarle la espada. Todos en el barco se estaban empezando a desesperar.

-Ya no aguanto más- dijo la muchacha mientras se paraba decidida a ir al camarote de Jack.

-A.. ¿a dónde va, señorita?- pregunto Gibbs tratando de seguirle el paso.

-A hablar con Jack, si el no actúa rápido yo lo hare.

-Usted no entiende, Jack no quiere nada de…

Muy tarde. Angelica abrió la puerta de un portazo y encontró lo que buscaba sentado en una esquina del camarote con su sombrero cubriendo su rostro. La chica apretó la quijada y los puños, tomo una botella de Ron y le lanzó el contenido a Jack en el rostro. El pirata sobresaltado se levanto y limpio su rostro.

-¿¡Que te pasa?- pregunto enojado-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

-¿En que, Jack?-pregunto ella perdiendo totalmente la paciencia- ¿!En tenernos a todos aquí encerrados como tus prisioneros? Entiendelo Jack ya estamos todos hartos.

-Claro que no- respondió el pirata haciendo una mueca- ¿esta harto usted de viajar con este noble pirata, maestre Gibbs?

-No, capitán- contesto él negando con la cabeza.

-Lo ves- dijo él haciendo un ademán hacía Gibbs- creo que la única que esta enojada aquí eres tú.

La muchacha bufo y apretó los puños de nuevo. Jack rio en vos baja ante este gesto y le indico a Gibbs que saliera. Una ves cerrada la puerta Jack camino hacía la mesa y tomo la botella de Ron.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto él a Angelica.

La chica no respondió, simplemente se dedico a observar a Jack con ira mientras este daba un trago a la botella y guardaba su brújula dentro de su abrigo.

-Calmate, cariño- dijo él pirata acercándose a ella con una sonrisa burlona- dentro de una semana estaras en tu preciado barco y yo tendré mi ejercito. Todos felices.

-No veo que hagas nada para conseguirlo- objeto ella- has estado días aquí adentro Jack y al parecer sigues sin conseguir nada.

El pirata giro su cabeza hacía ella con una mirada sombría. Al parecer la chica estaba en lo correcto, Jack en realidad no había conseguido nada en todos los días que había estado en su camarote. El también estaba desesperado, había pensado millones de maneras de cómo obtener esa espada pero al parecer todas las ideas llevaban a un mismo lugar… fracaso.

-Claro que se que hacer- mintió él.

-¿A si?- se burlo ella- ¿Qué harás?

Los ojos del pirata se abrieron como platos y se rostro mostro nerviosismo; pero al siguiente segundo estaba totalmente recuperado.

-No tengo porque mostrártelo a ti- replico él dándole la espalda- no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ah no, eso si que no- amenazo ella colocándose enfrente de él- recuerda que hicimos un trato y debes cumplir tu parte Jack. Como dice por ahí, dos cabezas son mejores que una o en este caso que ninguna.

Jack rio burlonamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No gracias, no la quiero- objeto él- no necesito más problemas de los que ya tengo.

-¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan orgulloso, Sparrow?- exclamo la muchacha lanzando las manos al aire- No entiendo me pides ayuda¿ y ahora me dices que no la quieres? Bueno eso no importa, lo único que quiero es bajarme de este maldito barco. Te aseguro que no podrás hacer nada sin mí.

-Mira quien habla de orgullosos- replico él- y a mi no me engañas, cielo. La única razón por la cual no te has bajado de este barco es porque quieres tu recompensa ¿o no?

La muchacha tragó fuerte al sentir el contacto de la mano de Jack en su cuello. Aun después de tanto tiempo, aquel hombre aun la ponía nerviosa. Lentamente cerro los ojos y justo cuando iba a responderle…

-¡JACK!- exclamo Elizabeth mientras abría la puerta de un somatón- tienes que venir a ver esto.

Necesitaras ayuda:

Cuando los tres subieron a cubierta toda la tripulación estaba asomada en el barandal del barco observando el agua turbulenta. Jack corrió hacía el barandal e intento ver a que se refería Elizabeth.

-¡Muevanse inútiles!- exclamo apartándolos del camino.

El pirata se asomo por la borda y esto fue lo que observo: Un gran remolino se estaba armando justo al lado de ellos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la punta de un mástil se fue divisando en el centro del remolino y poco a poco un barco majestuoso fue saliendo del agua, asombrando a todo aquel que lo observaba.

-El holandés errante- murmuro Angelica aterrada.

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- exclamo un hombre lanzándose por la borda.

Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron al barco completamente fuera del agua y a un hombre de tez blanca, cabello marron y ojos cafés recostado en el mástil. La cara de todos se lleno de angustia menos la de dos personas; Jack y Elizabeth. El joven tomo una cuerda y se lanzo hacía el barco vecino, cuando toco suelo todo en el barco se volvió silencio.

-¡Will!- exclamo Elizabeth mientras corría a los brazos de su esposo y le zampaba un beso en los labios.

El respondió con gusto y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, se seguían amando con la misma intensidad de siempre. El muchacho sonrió y separo a Elizabeth unos centímetros solo para abrazarla contra su pecho y murmurar algo en su oído.

-Vaya famita la que tienes, William-interrumpio Jack acercándose a la pareja.

Will rió y se acerco a Jack para darle un buen apretón de manos, como viejos amigos.

-¿Cómo estas Jack?- pregunto él con una gran sonrisa- ha sido un largo tiempo.

-Sigo vivo- respondió Jack como quien no quiere la cosa- supongo que eso es algo.

Will volvió a reír.

-Vaya, y yo que creía saber cuales eran tus gustos- dijo el joven observando la fachada del barco con expresión divertida- Lindo barco.

-Al parecer no me ha ido tan bien como tu- añadió Jack un poco enfadado.

En ese momento ambos notaron que todos en el barco los observaban atemorizados.

-¿¡y ustedes que ven asquerosas sanguijuelas? –exclamo Jack haciendo ademanes con las manos- ¡Vuelvan al trabajo, todos!

Se oyeron varias respuestas entre la tripulación y pronto todos volvieron a sus labores. Por su parte Angelica seguía paralizada viendo al muchacho que recién acababa de pisar el barco. Al notar su presencia Jack se giro hacia ella y le hizo un ademán para que se fuera, la muchacha pensó en contestar pero simplemente se callo la boca y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de navegación.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Will con curiosidad.

-Una vieja amiga- respondió Jack sin interés- ahora ¿que te trae por estos rumbos?

-Creo que es obvio ¿no?- contesto Will observando a la castaña- vine por ella. Pero, también supe que quieres recuperar el perla negra; pensé que talvez necesitarás ayuda y creo que ya me hace falta un poco de aventura.

-Menos mal que a mi también me hace falta- respondió Jack con una sonrisa- podemos hablarlo en tu barco si quieres.

Jack tomo una cuerda justo cuando se iba lanzar al otro barco Will tomo su brazo con fuerza y lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, Jack. No puedes pisar mi barco, morirías en un instante. Están en mi territorio eso significa que no puedes tocar lo que es mío, pero supongo que no habrá problema si lo discutimos en tu camarote. Puedo quedarme aquí cuanto quieras, mi padre nos seguirá con el holandés a su mando.

-Claro-respondio Jack tragando fuerte- de todas maneras, no tenía planes de morir hoy.

-Seguro que no, mi capitán- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Gibbs!- exclamo Will al ver al hombre caminar hacia él.

-No ha cambiado nada, joven Turner. Al parecer le hizo bien volverse capitán de su propio barco. He oído rumores de que que ha hecho grandes hazañas con ese navio.

Will rio y le dio un apretón de manos a Gibbs.

-Al parecer el alumno supero al maestro- respondió el joven- ¿No, Jack?

Eso te lo aseguro:

Cuando todos estuvieron adentro del camarote de Jack, este cerro la puerta y los tres se sentaron. Jack les explico como pensaba obtener el barco y el objeto que se necesitaba para sacarlo.

-¿Qué has pensado?-pregunto Will- ¿Cómo piensas obtener la espada?

-Pensaba hacer un intercambio- contesto Jack- pero al parecer esa rata ya tiene todo lo que necesita.

-Talvez no lo estas pensando bien, Jack- opino Elizabeth pasando una mano por su cabello- Lo que estas haciendo es ofreciéndole algo a cambio, pero que mejor que no dejarle ninguna opción mas que entregártela.

-¿Te refieres a- pregunto Will-amenazarlo?

-Exacto- contesto ella- si no quiere por las buenas serán por las malas.

En ese momento hubo silencio en toda la habitación. Todos maquinaban cual sería la amenaza perfecta en su mente.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué peor amenaza que una espada bien afilada?

-No pensaras matarlo- pregunto Elizabeth algo angustiada- ¿no? No es que este a su favor pero no creo que tenga nada en tu contra. No nos ha hecho nada.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Jack furioso- el fue el que robo a mi amado perla y dejo que se hundiera ¡Si en realidad fuera un buen capitán se hubiera hundido junto con él! Y si a un le quedara algo de dignidad me lo regresaría entero.

-Se que estas furioso Jack- añadió la castaña- pero no creo que la respuesta sea esa.

-Pensaba más en un ataque- opino Will rascándose la barbilla-podríamos atacar el barco y de esa manera cedería rápido pues es la única pocesion que le queda y si eso no funciona lo amenazamos como tu dices, Jack.

-y asi tal vez aprenda a no meterse conmigo- amenazo el pirata con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cuando llegaremos?- pregunto Will- debo tener un tiempo aproximado para preparar a mi tripulación.

-Una semana- confirmo Elizabeth- ¿no, Jack?

Ante esta pregunte Jack hizo un gesto de incomodidad y suspiro. Saco su brújula de su bolsillo y la observo. Siempre indicaba a dos direcciones totalmente diferentes, nunca le había sucedido antes.

-Si- mintió Jack con tal de ganar tiempo- solo debo revisar el rumbo y estaríamos llegando en mas o menos una semana y media.

-Perfecto- anuncio Will con una sonrisa- Triunfaras, Jack. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Eso lo sé- contesto Jack con una aire engreído- eso siempre lo hago.

Todos riéron ante su comentario recordando viejas aventuras donde evidentemente Jack siempre salía victorioso.

-Dime, Jack- interrumpió Will con mirada picara-¿estas seguro que esa chica es solo una amiguita?

-No la conocen- respondió él tomando un trago de su botella de Ron- la conocí hace mucho tiempo, en Sevilla. Tuvimos algo, pero fue suficiente para alejarnos de por vida.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Elizabeth con lastima.

"Fue lo que yo le hice a ella" pensó Jack. Aunque no lo demostraba el sabía el error que había cometido, el en realidad había tenido ciertas "inclinaciones" hacía ella, era la única que lo hacía sentir así. De repente sintió un sentimiento extraño, se daba asco a si mismo, vergüenza por haberla abandonado. La manera en la que Elizabeth lo había dicho lo hizo sentirse culpable.

-Nada- contesto él algo nervioso- simplemente no es mi tipo. No soy el hombre que quiere estar atado a alguien más, no necesito de nadie más que yo.

Elizabeth y Will rieron por lo bajo, al unisono. Ambos se observaron y se tomaron de las manos.

-Eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie, Jack- respondió Elizabeth sonriendo.

-Pero solo te digo que- dijo Will levantándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de Jack- el amor no es algo que quieres sentir, es algo que sientes sin querer.

Ante esa frase Jack hizo una mueca de asco y Will y Elizabeth rieron de nuevo. La muchacha se puso de pie dispuesta a salir.

-Disculpa, Jack- añadió Elizabeth- pero tenemos cosas que platicar.

-Quería saber si ¿me puedo quedar aquí una noche?- pregunto Will- ya sabes, para estar con ella.

-Usen mi camarote- respondió Jack algo distraído.

-y ¿Dónde dormiras tu?

-En la cubierta- respondió el sencillamente- necesito pensar en algo.

La hallaremos:

Juntos vieron como Jack salía del camarote y cerraba la puerta tras él. Ambos se observaron, como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido.

-Al fin solos- dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de él.

Will sonrió y apretó la mano de ella. Se volteó y se dirigió hacía la cama de Jack, seguido por ella. Una vez estuvieran sentados el muchacho no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de ella y quedarse en silencio por un rato.

-¿Cómo esta mi corazón?-pregunto él levantando su cabeza y viéndola a los ojos- ¿lo has cuidado?

-Con toda mi alma- respondió ella acariciando la mejilla de este.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-dijo él acariciando la mano que la castaña tenía en una de sus mejillas- nada a sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Claro que se que se siente- respondió ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- esa a sido mi realidad durante los últimos años.

-Elizabeth yo… lo siento. No puedo soportar la idea de dejarte sola, que no este ahí para protegerte. Eso es el otro motivo por el cual debía buscarte.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Elizabeth viendo como Will se levantaba y le daba la espalda.

En ese momento un silencio sepulcral cubrió la habitacion.

-Creo que estarías mejor con alguien más- dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella débilmente como si no se creyera lo que el acabaca de decirle.

-No eres feliz conmigo, lo sé. Un amor de lejos nunca funciona, Elizabeth. Admítelo estarías mejor sin mí.

-¿Porque dices eso? Claro que soy feliz. Eres mi primer y único amor, Will. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más? ¿Es por eso?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió él viéndola a los ojos por primera vez- tu eres la única, y siempre lo serás. Es solo que… no soporto estar alejado de ti. Ya no puedo más.

-Will…

La muchacha se acerco a él y refundió su rostro en el pecho de él dejándose llevar por las lagrimas y el dolor de perder al hombre que mas amaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo ella separándose unos escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en la playa?

-Si-respondio el con una sonrisa.

-Will… yo… yo quede embarazada.

Ante esta noticia Will no pude evitar sonreír abrazar a su esposa lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían.

-Soy padre- dijo él-¡SOY PADRE!¡Cielo, eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo debería estar a su lado…

-No… no entiendes- dijo ella con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- no… no lo logre.

-¿A que te refieres con…

En ese momento el rostro del muchacho se torno tenso y un gran dolor invadió su corazón. No había sentido semejante dolor nunca en su vida, a excepción de esa vez, en la cual había abandonado al amor de su vida. Lentamente las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos imprudentemente.

-Cielo… yo- tartamudeo Elizabeth- lo siento mucho.

El muchacho simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abrazo más fuertemente a su esposa. Ambos derramaron sus lágrimas y se consolaron e uno al otro.

-Will por favor- dijo Elizabeth con la voz cortada- no vuelvas a decir que debo alejarme de ti, nunca más. Se que hallaremos una manera de estar juntos.

-La hallaremos- dijo él con una sonrisa melancolica.

Ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos y se acerco a su amado para darle un tierno beso, estar con el por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

De los errores se aprende:

-En la cubierta- respondió él- necesito pensar en algo.

Dicho esto el pirata abrió la puerta de su camarote y salió a la cubierta. Nunca había pensado en lo mal que se había comportado con Angelica ¿y porque le importaba ahora y antes ni siquiera le había prestado atención? Decidido a dejar de pensar en ello camino hacía el timón, decidido a verificar el rumbo del barco. Justo cuando iba llegando noto la presencia de alguien más en la cubierta.

-Algo tarde para estar afuera ¿no?- dijo el al ver a Angelica apoyada en la baranda.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto ella- ¿de que tanto hablaban allí?

-Cosas

-¿Qué cosas, Jack?

El pirata lo pensó por un momento y en ese momento surgió el problema. Lo que Angelica quería era el barco de su padre y ellos lo usarían como medio para obtener la espada, lo destruirían totalmente. Seguramente a Angelica no le seguiría ayudando si le decía lo que pensaba hacer.

-Los atraparemos en alguna costa y amenazaremos con saquear el barco si no nos da la espada- mintió él.

-Ingenioso- contesto ella sencillamente- vaya amiguitos los que tienes Jack.

-No es quien crees- contesto él sacando su brújula y prestándole poca atención a la muchacha.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Quién es?

-William Turner.

-Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas- respondió ella sarcásticamente.

El pirata simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba la brújula. Angelica impaciente se dirigió hacia el y dijo molesta:

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-Verifico el rumbo- contesto él siguiendo la flecha que no paraba de moverse- pero este vejestorio no quiere colaborar.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebato la brújula a Jack. Durante la milésima de segundo en la cual la brújula pasaba de las manos de Jack a las de ella, noto algo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. La flecha la apuntaba a ella. "Tal vez lo imagine" penso ella, tratando de negar la realidad. Sostuvo la brújula en sus manos y dos segundos después esta indico la dirección correcta.

-Ahí lo tienes- dijo tomando el timon y girándolo ligeramente- tu nuevo curso.

-Gracias- respondió el entre molesto y agradecido.

La chica sonrió de satisfacción y se volteo para apoyarse en la baranda de nuevo. Disimuladamente, Jack la observo y no pudo evitar pensar en una pregunta que lo había atormentado estos días:

-Angelica ¿Qué paso cuando abandone Sevilla?- pregunto él, pero lo que en realidad quería saber era ¿habia habido alguien más después de él?

La chica se volteo lentamente y con mirada severa.

-¿Cómo tienes las agallas de preguntar eso?-pregunto ella furiosa.

-Pense que tu eras la única que podía responderla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-continuo ella- ¿si llore? Si. ¿Si te extrañe? Claro. Pero descuida, de los errores se aprende.

Con cada palabra que ella acababa de decir, Jack sintió que lo apuñalaban cuchillos directamente en el corazón. El se sujeto la camisa que llevaba como si eso le fuera a quitar el dolor y vergüenza que sentía. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Nunca le había importado nada ni nadie y ahora resulta que viene Angelica y pone su mundo patas arriba.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo ella molesta.

La chica se retiro de la cubierta y cerro la puerta fuertemente. Jack se quedó solo en la cubierta observando por donde recién acababa de desaparecer ella.

-Buenas noches- murmuro para si mismo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Que paso con ese Jack?

La tarde siguiente fue algo incomoda. Elizabeth y Will discutían sobre como sería el ataque al Venganza del Reina Ana y Gibbs se encontraba en el cuarto de navegación, en resumen; no había nadie más que él y Angelica en la cubierta, solos. La muchacha observaba de reojo a Jack al igual que él cuando ella no lo estaba observando. El pirata suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-y ahora ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Podriamos hablar sin que me lanzes miradas asesinas?- pregunto él.

-Perdona pero creo que ya es la costumbre- contesto ella sarcásticamente pero a la misma ves sería.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco más a ella, al principio observo como esta reaccionaba pero al parecer no se negaba a su cercanía. Por una extraña razón le incomodaba que ella estuviera enojada con él, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, algo tenían que tener en común.

-Pues podríamos salirnos de la rutina un poco ¿te parece?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole ninguna importancia a lo que su compañero acababa de decir. El suspiro. Pronto ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto Jack levantando una botella de Ron con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ella no contesto simplemente tomo la botella y le dio un trago grande.

-Dime algo, Jack- dijo ella volteando a verlo por primera vez- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vuelva hablarte?

La pregunto tomo a Jack desprevenido ¿Por qué lo hacía? Después de todo el se sentía bien estando solo y nunca había necesitado de una mujer a su lado. Intento buscar una excusa en su mente… nada.

-No lo se- respondió él sinceramente.

Por el rostro de la chica se dibujo una gran sonrisa que supo esconder bastantemente bien colocando un rostro inexpresivo después. Jack intento decifrar su expresión pero no pudo.

-Dime- dijo él acercándose a ella- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando consigas tu barco?

-No lo sé- respondió ella- talvez buscare una tripulación y adentrarme en el mar para buscar un tesoro o algo por el estilo.

Jack asintió lentamente con la cabeza ¿Por qué ahora se portaba así con ella? ¿Por qué ahora sentía esas mariposas en el estomago y le sudaban las manos? El no era así. "¡Tranquilizate, Sparrow!" pensó él. No entendía que diablos le provoca Angelica, el recordaba todas y cada una de las mujeres con las cuales había estado y ninguna le había provocado esas sensaciones. Giro lentamente la cabeza hacía ella y noto algo.

-Ese es… ¿ese es el anillo que yo te di?- pregunto señalando un anillo en el dedo de la muchacha.

Ella se ruborizo ligeramente y al parecer eso pareció enfadarle.

-Si y al parecer muchas mujeres lo han reconocido- contesto de mala gana.

-Mientes, ese lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo él.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Jack Sparrow siendo detallista? ¿¡Que rayos le estaba pasando? La muchacha lo observo con una mirada graciosa y rio por lo bajo.

-Bueno lo robe, en realidad- añadió él algo avergonzado- nada especial.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente recordando el día en que se lo dio…

_**Flashback:**_

_-Es el atardecer más hermoso que jamás haya visto- dijo una muchacha sentada en la playa al lado de un hombre._

_-Tienes toda la razón- concordó él acercándose más a ella- es igual de hermoso que tú._

_Angelica bajo la cabeza, ruborizada y sonrio para sus adentros. El pirata pareció notarlo y tomo una de las manos de la chica para entrelazarla con la suya. _

_-Tengo algo para ti- dijo registrando su bolso con su mano libre._

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto ella emocionada pero guardando la calma._

_-Cierra los ojos- dijo él jugueton._

_La chica cerro sus ojos y sintió como algo se deslizaba por su dedo. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y vio como un hermoso anillo brillaba bajo la luz del sol justo en su dedo._

_-Jack es.. es hermoso- tartamudeo ella._

_El pirata sonrio y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha. Luego le ayudo a ponerse de pie y dijo:_

_-Tengo que irme, amor. Te veré mañana ¿aquí mismo?_

_-Aquí mismo- confirmo ella mientras observaba como el pirata se alejaba en la distancia._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Inconcientemente Angelica giro su cabeza hacía él. Su corazón se enterneció grandemente pero había algo que lo opacaba… el resentimiento. Suspiro audiblemente y observo el horizonte. "A veces me pregunto" pensó ella "¿Qué paso con ese Jack al que tanto amaba?"

Volver a fallar:

-Jack ¿se podría saber porque hemos cambiado de rumbo?- pregunto un poco furiosa Elizabeth observando una isla en el horizonte.

-Que raro, pensé que después de ver tantas veces la isla la reconocerías- respondió él.

-Es tortuga, lo sé- respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero ¿Por qué nos dirigimos alla?

-Es obvio ¿no? Necesito otro barco, no me van a tomar enserio con esta cursilería. Ni siquiera tiene buenos cañones…

-Me temo que tendre que quedarme en el barco- opino Will acercándose a ellos- puedo navegar en el barco que quiera pero aun sigo sin poder tocar tierra.

-No hay problema- añadió Jack- tu esposa podrá ayudarme. Es igual de hábil que tu, saber manejar bastante bien la espada.

-Subire al barco una vez este en tu poder.

-Perfecto, el maestre Gibbs y yo haremos el resto. Llegaremos en aproximadamente unos minutos, habrá que prepararnos para desembarcar y robar otro barco, seguramente nos tomara unos minutos.

-Eso es muy poco tiempo- objeto Elizabeth.

-Olvidas que soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, querida. No será ningún problema.

Elizabeth sonrio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Asi que robaremos el barco y después amenazaremos a Barbossa con destruir su barco si no nos da la espada, cosa que probablemente pase ya que es muy obstinado.

-Exacto, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, como siempre.

Mientras hablaban nadie se percato de que una muchacha los escuchaba atentamente escondida detrás de unos barriles en la cubierta. Después de una corta discusión entre el trio todos se dispusieron a ir a sus camarotes. Jack dispuesto a entrar giro la chapa y se percato de algo. Angelica estaba sentada de espaldas en un barril. El camino hacía ella y se sento a su lado.

-Hola- saludo felizmente.

Ella no respondió simplemente apretó mas los puños y la quijada.

-y ahora ¿Qué tienes?

Por un momento la muchacha quizo pegarle y romperle la nariz si era posible. Pero tenía un mejor plan. Jack había roto su parte del trato, ella había confiado en el; de nuevo y le había vuelto a fallar. Pero pagaría por esto y por cada cosa que le hizo pasar.

-Nada- contesto cortante.

-Vaya tu si que eres bipolar- contesto él levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-¿y tu no?- respondió ella de mala gana- un dia estas feliz y al otro ¡me insultas!

-¿¡Yo? Perdóname pero no soy yo el que no saludo; al menos ten modales.

-¡Ha!- se bufo ella- miren quien lo dice, ¡el pirata mas descortés que conozco!

-¡Que irritante eres!- exclamo él- ¡Eres igual que Lucia! ¡irritante, aburrida y poco atrayente!

-¡Yo que tu mejor no hablara!- amenazo ella. Odiaba que la criticaran y mas si era particularmente Jack- ¿¡Y quien diablos es Lucia?

-Una de mis- levanto la mano y empezó a contar sus dedos- siete hermanas.

Angelica bufo y se cruzo de brazos. "De tal palo tal astilla" pensó.

-y síguele con tu enojo- continuo él- enserio que deberían ser hermanas.

-No gracias- contesto ella sacando humo por las orejas- sería repugnante que tu sangre fluyera por mis venas…

-Disculpen- interrumpió Gibbs- Capitan, hemos llegado a tortuga.

Toda la tripulación se preparo para desembarcar, Will se quedaría en el barco y los demás se encargarían de tomar el otro navío.

-Malas noticias, señor- anuncio Gibbs- no hay ningún barco atrancado al muelle, aun.

-¿Cómo que ninguno?-pregunto el molesto- aunque sea aquel.

-Es el nuestro, Jack- corrigio Elizabeth pasando una mano por su cabellera.

-Ah. Me temo que tendremos que desembarcar aquí y buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos. No pienso salir de aquí sin un navío decente.

-Me parece bien- opino Will desde la cubierta ya que todos los demas estaban en el muelle- me quedaré aquí, cuidando la nave.

-¿y tu a donde vas?- pregunto Jack al ver que Angelica se dirigía al barco.

-Al barco- respondió ella con obviedad-me quedare con Will a cuidar el barco. saldré a tu señal y ayudare a robar el…

-Requisar, no robar- corrigio el pirata- además creo que el joven Turner podrá el solito. En cuanto a ti te quedaras conmigo y con Gibbs en una taberna.

-¿Puedo quedarme yo?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-¡Claro!- respondió Jack felizmente- puedes ayudarle a vigilar el muelle. Denos la señal cuando un barco se acerque, estaremos atentos.

-¿Por qué no quedarnos todos en el barco?-pregunto Will.

-Para no causar revueltas claro, será un ataque sorpresa- contesto Jack- además la ultima vez que estuve aquí casi me capturan.

-¿Por qué?

-Una pequeña deuda que tengo con un poseedor de una taberna. Dicen que murió pero no hay que confiarse.

Todos obedecieron y se dirigieron a la taberna mas cercana, Angelica suspiro fuertemente, aunque no lo admitiera a veces sentía celos de Elizabeth, la chica de la cual hace mucho tiempo Jack se había enamorado.


End file.
